A Cat in a Dog's World
by xXxXGaara'sOneAndOnlyXxXx
Summary: A new girl arrives at la push high school. Thing is shes a Werecat. When one of the wolves imprints on her what will all the other wolves think. Cats and dogs have never gotten along.
1. Tickles

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only my character and others to come

(\ /)

( ^_^ )

The bunny is happy =P

I'm walking along the beach with my new friend Leah from school. I was very surprised when I saw her sitting by herself in lunch on the first day of school.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the lunch room of La push high school looking for a place to sit by myself. There was only one table empty . . . mostly. There was one other person sitting there. __**Well . . . one person is better than a full table**__, I thought as I walked over there. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the girl. "No, I don't mind." She said, not looking up. "Thanks." I said as I sat down and took out my French work book. _

_I was muttering to myself in French when I felt someone poke my arm. I looked up and saw the girl looking at me with interest. "You're taking French?" she asked me while looking at my sloppy hand writing in my work book. "Yea, I do. But I'm not very good at writing in French." I explained to her, blushing as I saw her read over my notes. "I always mess up with accent marks." I said as I got up and sat by her, glaring at my work book. She looked at it for a few more minutes, then put it down in front of me and pointed above an A. "You need accent Grave here." She said as she removed her hand to take another bite of food. I quickly put the accent mark there so as not to forget. Looking up at her I smiled. I knew I had just made a good friend._

_End Flashback_

Leah was walking along the beach giving me a piggy back all the way to her house. I knew she was a werewolf because she told me one day while we were sitting on the cliffs looking at the ocean. It made me guilty that I couldn't tell her what I was. But it was for our friendship. I mean dogs and cats aren't supposed to be friends! Yes I am a neko, just in case you're wondering. (For all you people who don't know what a neko is, it is a person who is part cat. But it this case I changed it a little bit so that she could change into a cat. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!) We saw two muscular guys that looked like they could be Leah's brothers walked up to us and smiled. "Hey Leah, who's the little pixie?" a tall dude with brown hair asked. "This is my new friend Rose."

I had climbed up on her shoulders while she was talking to see if I could be taller than this freakishly tall dude. "YES!!! IM TALLER THAN YOU!!!" I screamed pumping my fists into the air. But apparently gravity didn't like that because I fell backwards off Leah and onto my back on the sand. It's weird how soft sand is under your feet but how hard it is if you fall on it. I looked up and saw all three of them trying not to laugh. "You laugh and you die. And I'm not afraid of going to juvie." I said as glared at them. The tall dude, Embry I think, started laughing and so did everyone else. They all started walking off leaving me there, laying in the sand.

"HEYY!!!!!" I screamed as I ran to catch up with them. When I caught up with them I kicked Embry in the back making him fall flat on his face in the sand. Me Leah and the other dude laughed so hard that we all fell on our butt's and started rolling around in the sand. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Embry smiling evilly at me.

"So you think that's funny huh?" I stood up and backed away from him as he stalked forward like a predator stalking his prey. "You better run little girl." He said just before he shot forward to grab me. But I was one step ahead of him, I was already running away back down the beach at full speed.

Of course him being a werewolf, she told me that too, he caught up with me easily and started tickling me. "NO!!! AHHHHHH! EMBRY!!!!! STOP!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as he found the ticklish place behind my knee. "Revenge is sweet." He said smiling evilly as he continued to tickle me. I finally wiggled my way out of his hold and ran faster than a normal human to get to Leah. When I got to her I climbed up her like a monkey and sat on her shoulders.

"Hey Leah, am I still staying over at your house tonight?" I asked while dodging Embry's attempts to grab me. "Yes I got your stuff at my house, wanna go now?" she asked looking at the setting sun across the sea. "Sure."

We started walking to her house when Embry stopped and looked at us, "You should probably know that everyone is at your house, and their most likely sleeping there." Me and Leah groaned. "Lock ourselves up in your room?" I asked as I frowned, I thought we would have her house all to ourselves. "With lots of junk food?" She said as we continued to walk to her house. "Sounds good to me." I said as I climbed off of her shoulders and walked though her door.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!" Leah yelled as we went into the kitchen to get food for the night. We grabbed chocolate, peanut butter, chips, and cheeze itz. It felt as if someone was watching me so I turned around and saw a tall muscular man with black hair . . . and great abs . . . mental drool. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? But then again none of the guys here were wearing shirts. It took about two seconds for this all to go through my mind. I smiled at him, then me and Leah walked into her room and slammed the door.

SPOV (Seth)

I watched as Embry tickled the little girl. Her platinum blond hair spread out on the sand like a white halo around her head. The little strip of purple in her hair framed the right side of her face perfectly. She ran away from Embry, her ice blue eyes sparkling with amusement, and she climbed up onto Leah's back. Her skin was almost as pale as the Cullen's but it looked natural, not like she was albino but just that she didn't go out in the sun. So she must have been Leah's new friend from school. She was so tiny, still under five feet tall.

She laughed as Embry tried to grab her. It was like little tinkling bell's. they all walked into the house. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" Leah yelled as she and the pixie went into the kitchen and got food. I leaned against the door way and stared at her as she got up on the counter to get some cheeze itz. Leah was getting some soda out of the fridge when the pixie turned and looked at me. She smiled and it made my heart melt. Then they turned away and went into Leah's room.

I turned around to see all my fellow wolves looking at me. "We'll have a meeting at my house tomorrow night to discuss this situation." Sam said just before he got up and left. I looked at Leah's door as I heard them laughing about something. I sighed. She was so tiny. I'm not sure if I wanted to tell her that I imprinted on her . . .

(\ /)

( ^_^ )

The bunny will stay happy if you review!!!! I'm writing this story by myself. And Angel is writing one by herself. If you haven't read my other story my name is Maggie. READ MY OTHER STORY! =P


	2. Welcome to the Black Parade

Disclaimer: Rawr. I don't own twilight. Rawr. Fear my awesome kittehness.

RPOV

After downing a couple of sodas and eating five bags of chips we put my IPod in Leah's Idock and turned the volume up all the way. One of my favorite my chemical romance songs came on, apparently Leah like it to because we were both singing it at the top of our lungs.

(Bold is Leah, Italics is Rose, bold italics is both of them, LOOK UP THE SONG)

Welcome to the black parade.

**When I was **

_A young boy_

**My father**

_Took me into the city_

**To see a marching band**

_He said_

"**Son when you grow up**

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

**The beaten and the damned?"**

_He said_

"**Will you**

_Defeat them_

**Your demons**

_And all the non believers_

**The plans that they have made"**

"_Because one day_

**I'll leave you**

_A phantom_

**To lead you in the summer**

_**To join the black parade**_

_**When I was **_

_**A young boy**_

_**My father**_

_**Took me into the city**_

_**To see a marching band**_

_**He said**_

"_**Son when you grow up**_

_**Would you be the savior of the broken,**_

_**The beaten and the damned?"**_

By this time we were jumping on her bed and shaking our heads to the beat

_**Sometimes I get the feeling**_

_**She's watching over me**_

_**And other times I feel like I should go**_

_**And through it all**_

_**The rise and fall**_

_**The bodies in the streets**_

_**And when were gone**_

_**We want you all to know**_

_**We'll carry on!**_

_**We'll carry on!**_

_**And though your dead and gone**_

_**Believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And in my heart I can contain it**_

_**The anthem won't explain it**_

_**A world that sends you reeling**_

_**From decimated dreams**_

_**Your misery and hate will kill us all**_

_**So paint it black and take it back**_

_**Let's shout it loud and clear**_

_**Defiant to the end**_

_**We hear the call**_

_**To carry on **_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though your dead and gone**_

_**Believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though your broken and defeated**_

_**Your weary widow marches on**_

_**On and on we carry though the fears**_

_**Ohh oh ohhhh**_

_**Disappointed faces of your peers**_

_**Ohh oh ohhhh**_

_**Take a look at me**_

_**Cause I could not care at all**_

_**Do or die you'll never make me**_

_**Because the world**_

_**Will never take my heart**_

_**Go and try**_

_**You'll never break me**_

_**We want it all**_

_**We want to play this part**_

_**I won't explain**_

_**Or say I'm sorry**_

_**I'm unashamed**_

_**I'm gonna show my scar**_

_**Give a cheer**_

_**For all the broken**_

_**Listen here**_

_**Because it's who we are**_

_**I'm just a man**_

_**I'm not a hero**_

_**Just a boy**_

_**Who had to sing this song**_

_**I'm just a man**_

_**I'm not a hero**_

_**I!**_

_**Don't!**_

_**Care!**_

_**Well carry on**_

_**Well carry on**_

_**And though your dead and gone**_

_**Believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

_**You'll carry on**_

_**And though your broken and defeated**_

_**Your weary widow marches on**_

_**Do or die you'll never make me**_

_**Because the world**_

_**Will never take my heart**_

_**Go and try**_

_**You'll never break me**_

_**We want it all**_

_**We want to play this part**_

_**Do or die you'll never make me**_

_**Because the world**_

_**Will never take my heart**_

_**Go and try**_

_**You'll never break me**_

_**We want it all**_

_**We want to play this part**_

_**Well carry on!!!!!**_

We collapsed on her bed catching our breath. My head was on her stomach and I was breathing heavily. That was a long fucking song!

We both got up and ran into the kitchen to get some water. The boys were still in the living room so when they saw us guzzling water they busted out laughing, most of them falling off the couches they were sitting on and into a huge pile on the floor. Me and Leah smiled wickedly at each other. I let my eyes wander over to the thing that sprayed water and then to the door of the fridge. She gave the slightest nod possible and went over to the sink while I went to the fridge and got out all of the ketchup and mustard they had.

"EAT KETCHUP FOOLS!!!" I yelled as I squirted them with at least five bottles of ketchup and Leah sprayed them with water from the sink. They all screamed like little girls and tried to use each other as human shields. I ran out of ketchup so Leah turned off the water and we both looked at the guys on the floor. We looked at each other for a second before we fell over laughing at them. When we finally composed our selves enough we looked up to see six pissed off werewolves glaring at us.

"Oh shit . . ." we both said at the same time. We slowly got up and backed away. They all stalked forward like they were going to kill prey. I took a quick look over my shoulder to see the back door that led to the forest. I looked back at Leah and she nodded. "RUNNN!!!!!!" I screamed as I scrambled for the door, running faster than a normal person.

I heard all the guys following Leah and me as we ran along the path through the trees. My natural instincts took over and I slowly let my back legs turn cat like. Then I put my hands down on the ground and started running through the trees like a cat. I looked over and saw Leah just looking at me curiously. (By the way. I decided to have Leah know that Rose is a werecat. K?) I shook my head and continued running. We burst out of the trees and I stood up, my legs turning human again. There was a big bon fire on the beach.

All of the sudden we were crushed by lots of warm arms hugging us. We screamed at them as they let go of us, we were now covered in ketchup, and they laughed so hard they fell on their butt's. I looked over at Leah and saw her shrug, it was a good thing we were too lazy to take off our bathing suits after we had gone swimming today.

We took off our shirts and threw them onto the sand. It had gone eerily silently so we looked up the guys were staring at us in shock. "We just got covered in watery ketchup." I said as Leah continued with the sentence. "Of course were going to go swimming." She finished just as we and threw our pants onto the sand and walked into the ocean. We dunked our heads under the water and washed the ketchup out of our hair and off of our bodies.

I yelled out to the guys "Did you know that there was going to be a bonfire tonight?" they all nodded their heads and looked down. "Were you guys going to be there?" Leah asked, glaring at them. They nodded again still looking down. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!?!" we screamed at them, as we climbed out of the freezing water. My body temp. is usually less than the average human, since I'm a cat, so I was cold as ice. I was shivering and Embry seemed to notice. "Awwww, the pixie is cold." He said as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed his arm off me, and he looked hurt. "Ok. Number one, I'm mad at all of you, and number two, that makes me feel shorter than I already am." I say as I glare at them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Leah asked again. "Cause we didn't want you to come." A very tall muscular guy said. (Paul. Hurtful truth huh?) "We'll were just going to have to crash your bonfire party." Leah said, and with that we started walking toward the bonfire.

Someone grabbed my forearm and I was jerked into the air and turned around swiftly to where I was face to face with the one who last talked. "Your not going anywhere." He said threateningly. Woooooow, he thought he was scary. I kept in my laughter in with some effort, then I looked over at Leah to see her just standing there and some guy had a hand on her shoulder. "Let go of me." I said calmly. "Not until you promise not to go to the bonfire." He said still pretending to be scary. "I said, let go of me." I almost growled. His hot hand was starting to burn my skin. He shook his head looking me in the eye.

"Fine." I kneed him in the stomach. "Let go of me." I said again my voice like ice. "Your going to pay for that little girl." He growled, clutching his stomach. I brought my hand up and hit his throat as hard as I could, he let go of my forearm and clutched his throat. I landed on my butt in the sand "Yea . . . you might want to breathe deep breaths for about then minutes, after that you'll be able to breathe again." I said, brushing sand off my butt.

"You tiny bitch." He said between gasps. "Don't pick on tiny people." I said, patting his head. "Come on Leah let's go back, I'm sure the bonfire party would just be boring anyway." I said as I linked my arm through Leah's. "Yeah, probably would be." Leah said, as we walked into the forest toward her house. The boys walked off toward the bonfire's thinking that we had left. Little did they know that we were lurking in the woods, slowly making our way toward the party.


End file.
